The broken promise
by NovemberRiddle
Summary: His hands uselessly surged forward as he fell to his knees, but his fingers only caught the empty space. Dark eyes widen in shock and fear as he watched the familiar body fall, disappearing into the ominous waters of the Naka river and he remembers that one beautiful day when they made a promise now broken.


**The broken promise  
**(One-shot: first one ever!)

His hands uselessly surged forward as he fell to his knees, but his fingers only caught the empty space. Dark eyes widen in shock and fear as he watched the familiar body fall, disappearing into the ominous waters of the Naka river.  
He limply stayed at the edge of the ravine, empty eyes staring into the deep black water. Seconds ticked by, but they felt like a slow torturous forever to him as he waited for the body of his best friend to resurface or for this cruel genjutsu to break.

This place, at the very edge of his clans compound held some of his best childhood memories and now one of the worst.

His mind tried to escape the appalling reality he was facing with bold delusions, replacing the darkness that surrounded him with warm summer sky, clear and blue, as one of his oldest memories resurfaced.

Sunbeams were playing on the new green leaves, unsuccessfully trying to pierce through the dense crowns. The air was fresh and warm with easy breeze whirling around chasing two small boys who were running next to the edge trying to catch the fast river below. The loud sound of the river and their bright laughter echoed.

The boys, four and six years of age, looked so much like one-another that they could be mistaken for brothers. Pale skin, jet-black hair and huge happy dark eyes coupled with their big brilliant smiles, innocence still untainted by the world... they were the sight to behold.  
It seemed impossible that those two angels belonged to the war-adapted Uchiha clan, known for their unmatched skills and natural talent in battle. It was hideous to even think that the same cures blood run though the veins of those beautiful and careless creatures who were playing some ruleless game of their own creation.

The older one, Shisui Uchiha, was already in the ninja academy but was too naive to have his childish purity so quickly ruined by the harsh teachings of shinobi. His wide grin never fluttered as he run around, glancing back every now and then to make sure his little cousin was still close behind, following him on his short chubby legs.

The younger one, Itachi Uchiha, was the heir of the proud clan and already under pressure to learn his clan's ways. To his young mind, this free day he got to spend with his older brother figure was to be cherished more than any other thing he had; more than his young mind could even fully comprehend at that moment.

In a years time he would, be some atrocious accident, run into the field of endless dead bodies; in a year he would understand what war is, the terror it brings. It would be a very rude awaking, decades too early. He would change, forever loosing those purple clouds that could be seen in his eyes now. The unrivaled purity of child's hearth would be spoiled too soon and his loyal friend would follow him into the darkness.  
But that horrid day wasn't here yet.  
The boys had yet to learn what it meant to be deadly puppet called ninja. At this moment they were simply happy.

The older one was telling a story of some imaginary mission, how he saved the princess from bandits; describing her colorful eyes and wild shiny hair, waving his hands animatedly as he told about the heated battle that took place on some long-forgotten field in some far-away country. The younger boy listened, fascinated, drinking every word in, eyes wide in pure admiration. The words flowing between them picturing a new world.

* * *

Sun was high in the clear blue sky, like a burning coin.

The boys were seated in the soft grass, bento-boxes in their laps. Shisui was trying to push some nameless vegetable into Itachi's box quoting his mother all the while; something about how healthy it was and how he needed to eat it in order to be a strong ninja one day. The four-year old ate it quietly and without complains he waited with solemn eyes for another great story.

Shisui threw himself into the grass, felling it under his fingers. His bright eyes followed the butterfly that passed by them.

What other story could he tell?

He had already told Itachi about the shurikenjutsu and tried to teach the younger boy to throw them, and while the raven-head tensai had quickly copied and memorized the right way of throwing the sharp little metal stars, his pudgy hands were too weak to throw them far.  
No, Shisui won't be mentioning anything he learned at the Academy, actually he won't be mentioning Academy at all. It was quite tedious thing to talk about on such a wonderful sunny day. Instead he told Itachi a story his father had once told him, how Konoha was founded by two great clans, the strongest ones to ever walk the earth. He told the story of endless fascinating battles that settled with two friends making peace. He talked about legendary shinobi who once lived and all the adventures they must have had. He said how one day Itachi and he would also be legends who brought peace, how they will also become heroes that stopped the war. Itachi listened to ever word that left those innocent, smiling lips; lips that whispered the most alluring words filled with cruelty unknown to the either of the boys and they were happy in their ignorance.

They made a promise to each other as the sun disappeared. They promised that together, they will protect their families, their clan and their village. They will protect peace and they will protect each other.  
In the cold night tears filling his eyes, the younger one of the two once careless boys, the one put on the high pedestal of genius to be admired and feared remembered the promise now broken.  
Regret filled his trembling young heart, because he knew that his dear friend's dying wish was also to be mutilated by his own hands.

For the very last time demon-red eyes gleamed in the dark with the new power, a parting gift of sorrow, as he left the stony ravine of the Naka river behind.

* * *

A/N: My very first one-shot story

Be nice and leave a comment


End file.
